Love Is So Uncomprehendable
by SaixMoon34
Summary: Members of the Organization are very on top of all of their missions except poor Vexen, who's losing his mind. There are a lot of problems going on now, and they need to be fixed. M for later. Many Organization couples. Reviews most welcome.
1. Chapter 1

XxX

Slight clicking noises could be heard throughout the Castle That Never Was. The noises came from Vexen's lab, where he was working on yet another obsurd experiment in which he was conducting. He worked without rest. As he worked, there was a soft knocking at his lab's entrance. Vexen snarled, hoping the visitor would get the point and leave. But instead, the knocking continued, getting louder, even. Vexen stood from his work and stopped what he was doing, turning to the door. He was very obviously not amused, and walked to the door and opened it sharply. As he opened it, he saw that it was Xemnas, his Superior, so he immediately wiped the displeasure from his face. "Yes, Superior...?"

"There is a meeting in one minute, and I decided to remind you to come since you haven't been showing," Xemnas replied coldly, obviously disgusted from the previous look he received when the door was first opened. Vexen looked down lightly, clearing his throat and walking out of the door, closing it behind him.

Xemnas narrowed his piercing amber eyes, then disappeared in a corridor. Vexen sighed lightly, then began making his way to the meeting room. On the way, however, he was stopped dead in his tracks by a sign in his face. "What...?"

The sign read, "Warning: You cannot go beyond this point if you are old. Turn back now, Vexen!" Vexen steamed and kicked the sign over, dashing to the meeting, for the sign had made him late. When he arrived, Xemnas was already expressing his anger. Vexen quickly sat down and sighed to himself once more. Xemnas then began speaking on about the problems that he was having with the Organization, everyone forced to listen for four and a half hours.

When it was over, everyone dispersed. Demyx slugged his way out, killed from boredom. Axel followed close behind him. "Hey Dem, what are you gonna be up to today?"

"Nothing really. I got no missions." Axel thought to himself for a moment, then cocked his head to the side. Before he took another step, Vexen shoved him over. Axel hit the ground and yelped in surprise, making the others stop and stare. Axel got up and rubbed his head, then began laughing when he noticed that Vexen pushed him and knew the reason why.

"Liked my sign, huh? I thought it was pretty good," Axel said, snickering. Vexen growled at him.

"Why do you always have to fill my life with misery, number VIII?! Why can't you just leave me alone?! I'm tired of dealing with your worthless shinanigins." Axel crossed his arms behind his head as he lay on the floor, and kept the snickering going. Vexen wasn't getting any happier, and he just walked away.

Demyx stood over Axel, chuckling, and helped him up. Some of the more senior members cricked their faces in disgust, but didn't bother to say anything. They merely walked away.

Later that day, Vexen walked in to the kitchen to find something to eat, for he was very hungry. He dug and dug through the refrigerator, but was having trouble finding something that he'd consider eating. He finally found some dried fruit chips that he liked. So, he took them out and closed the refrigerator and turned around. As soon as he did, he wished he didn't. Axel was standing right there in front of him, a wild smirk on his face.

"What do you want, VIII...?" Vexen asked, obviously unamused by whatever Axel was.

"Pyro's get hungry too." Vexen narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but stepped away from the refrigerator and walked over to a table and sat down, continuing to eat. Axel dug through the refrigerator, and as he did, he did something rather unusual. He stuck his butt out as far as he could, and wiggled it lightly. Vexen raised an eyebrow in awkwardness, and turned his head away. Suddenly, the bag of fruit chips was set ablaze. Vexen screeched and threw the bag on the floor, his non-existant heart skipping a few beats. Vexen began pounding the bag with his foot, putting the fire out. He stared at the ashes of his once beloved fruit chips, and he turned crimson. Axel was cracking up with his head still in the refrigerator.

"You are so inappropriate, VIII," Vexen sighed. "Go bother someone who doesn't mind it." And with that, Vexen disappeared through a corridor. Axel closed the door with a pear in hand and continued laughing as he walked out of the kitchen.

In the Room of Relaxation, Vexen sat there, thinking to himself silently. Luxord sat on top of the couch, behind Vexen's head, pushing it forward. Vexen turned and looked up, "May I help you, Luxord?" Luxord looked over to him, then smirked slightly.

"Want to play a few card games with me? I have nothing better to do," Luxord responded, proving the boredom in his voice. Vexen turned, then looked down.

"I'm sorry, Luxord. I'm very busy right now." Luxord nodded, understanding him and got up. He walked back out of the room and Vexen was alone again. Vexen sat there, and sighed. He heard footsteps, and this already made him uneasy. He turned and saw Zexion, and he was instantly put at ease. "Hello there, Zexion."

"Hello, Vexen. Why are you alone in here?" Zexion strolled over and sat down next to his friend, looking at him.

"It's Axel. I'm--."

"Tired of his worthless crap and you want it to stop, so you're trying to figure out a way to stop it," Zexion finished. Vexen nodded. "You are constantly showing your displeasure to him, and that strides him to continue on. If you stop showing that he's affecting you, he will leave you alone."

"That... makes sense. I will give it a try. Thank you, Zexion." With that, Vexen stood up and walked off, Zexion following.

Vexen made his way to his room and once inside, it was trashed. Either a monsoon ran through his room, or Axel was just here. He took the latter. He didn't react however, since he would not let Axel get any more pride from his pain. Vexen set to cleaning up, and when he finished, it was late. He laid down in bed and closed his eyes. But, this was short lived, for there was a tapping noise on his walls. He opened his eyes furiously, and got up, walking to the window. He looked out of it, trying to find the source of the tapping. But, there was no source to be found.

The next morning, Vexen was awakened by the tapping again. Vexen opened his eyes sharply, them red. He sat up groggily, and walked over to the window again. The bright light from the sun blinded him, and he stepped away. The tapping was there again, but this time, it came from the door. He dragged himself over to the door and opened it, findind Xemnas there. "Yes...?"

"You don't look ready. Meeting. One minute." Xemnas disappeared. Vexen paniced. He ran into the bathroom and quickly washed up and got dressed, then dashed down the halls. He got to the meeting about 15 minutes late and sat in his chair, continuing the habit of sighing to himself. Everyone was staring at him, including Xemnas, who was angrier than before. "Why are you late, Vexen. I gave you a whole minute's notice and you're still late."

"Forgive me, Superior. I had a late start." Xemnas turned away and began rambling on. Vexen could barely keep his eyes open as his superior spoke on and on about who-knows-what. Axel looked over at Vexen and took full advantage of Vexen's grogginess and sent a burst of fire his way. It landed next to his face on his chair, and he screamed, nearly falling out of his chair. Xemnas' eyes shot daggers at Vexen as he regained his composure.

"Axel!" Vexen yelled, snarling. He'd totally disregarded what Zexion and he had talked about and just wanted the pyro dead. Zexion's eyes widened in fear of what Vexen was going to do, and he turned to Lexaeus. He tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Lexaeus nodded and turned to Vexen, who was steamed up.

"Vexen, calm down," Lexaeus said calmly. "He's not worth getting worked up over." Vexen turned to him and began to breathe normally again. He looked over at Axel, who was obviously holding back a laugh. Xemnas sighed, holding back his anger, and continued on.

At the end of the meeting, Xemnas grasped Vexen tightly by the arm and held him back. Vexen's breath stopped and his eyes widened. "Stay, IV. We need to talk." Back in Xemnas' room, they sat. "Vexen, what is going on? You've never been so ill-mannered."

"It's Axel, Superior. He's been bothering me nonstop and I haven't been able to get anything done because of it. In a matter-of-fact, I've gone pratically insane from dealing with him so much." Xemnas nodded, then turned his chair around to face the sun.

"Vexen, you need to ignore that man. He's out to get you in plenty of trouble, and you should know that. I want you to pay no mind to him, and he'll stop." Vexen had heard this before, and he sighed.

"Superior... I've tried everything, including that. It doesn't work." Xemnas turned back to look at Vexen, then sighed.

"Well, then. I suggest you just try to stay away from him. There's nothing I can do to help you. You're one of my favorite members, so I wish not to bring any pain to you for this. If I talk to him about it, he'll get worse at it. He's just natured like that. I'm sorry, IV." Xemnas waved his hand, and Vexen disappeared.

Vexen walked back into the Room of Relaxation and sat down in his usual spot on the couch and began thinking again. Axel walked in and sat down next to Vexen. Vexen scowled and turned away, trying not to show his disgust. Axel turned towards him, yet nothing happened. Vexen's face turned crimson again, but he tried his hardest to hide it. Axel held something to him, waiting for him to take it. Vexen sat there, not turning. Axel continued to hold it to him. Vexen turned and looked at the offering. It was a bag of fruit chips. Vexen slapped it out of Axel's hand before he had a chance to do something to it and turned away again.

Axel got up and fetched the bag back and sat down, holding it out to him again. "What was that all about? Just take the damn chips." Vexen looked at Axel, searching for some kind of snug look, but found none. Was Axel seriously offering him a bag of his favorite food, with no tricks, gimmicks, or catches? Unbelievable. Vexen stood and looked down at Axel. Axel stood and looked up, still holding the chips out.

"Axel, go away. I don't have time for your mess right now." Axel pouted oddly, and put the chips in his pocket, then turned and began walking away. Vexen watched him, raising an eyebrow again.

Demyx came strolling in and started hitting Vexen on his back. Vexen turned and towered over Demyx, snarling lightly. "Hey Vexie."

Vexen calmed down and sat down. "What."

"You seen Axel? There was something he wanted to give you, so he went out looking for you. I told him that you'd be in here, but I don't know if he came by yet." Vexen looked at Demyx, then sighed.

"Yes, he came by a moment before you did."

Demyx crooked his head, "Didn't he give you the fruit chips? Me and him went to the store because he wanted to buy you a new bag."

"He did try to give them to me, but I saw right through whatever trick he had up his sleeve and shooed him away."

"Trick? What trick? Axel just wanted to give you a new bag to apologize for setting your old one on fire." Vexen looked rather dumbstruck, and stared at Demyx. "You thought he was gonna pull something off on you again?"

Vexen simply stared again, then stood up. "Why would he do that? He was so obviously trying to pull something off." Demyx shook his head. Vexen began to get angry all of a sudden. "You're in on it with him. There's no way he'd just offer me some fruit chips without some kind of unnecessarity behind it. Go away, IX," Vexen snarled, and walked away, leaving Demyx there to blink.


	2. Chapter 2

XxX

Vexen sat in his lab, pondering the possibility of Demyx's statement. Was Axel sincerely apologizing for his sickening behavior? No way in hell. Vexen stood up and walked out and into the kitchen. The moment he walked in, he wanted to turn and walk out. Axel was sitting there, tossing the bag of chips up in the air. Unfortunately, Axel spotted him before he could get away and he ran up to him, grabbing his hand. Vexen immediately snatched his hand away, growling.

Axel winced lightly, an almost sad look on his face. "Please, Vexen."

""Please" what?!" Vexen was already beginning to lose his temper and nothing had happened yet.

"Please... take these chips. I spent a damn 300 munnies on these! I don't get why fruit chips are so much more expensive than normal chips or some other kind of freak chip. And I checked... they are." Vexen's eye twitched.

"VIII, I really don't want to deal with what you're about to pull. Whatever it is. If I'm late for another meeting, Xemnas will probably have my head." Vexen tried desperately to keep calm at this point, since it seemed as though Axel was acting a little differently.

Axel held the chips to him again, shaking the bag slightly. "I have no tricks this time, honest. I'm dead serious, elder."

Vexen wanted to snap the man's neck at the nickname, but held back and cautiously grabbed the chips, bracing himself. When nothing happened, he eased up lightly. All of a sudden, Axel caught him off guard and embraced his neck, his face flushing secretly. Vexen blinked, his eyes turning red in anger and shoved him back with all of his might, knocking him back a few yards. Vexen braced himself with the chips, but nothing happened. He blinked and looked at Axel, who was struggling to his feet. When he was up, he looked at Vexen with hurt eyes. Vexen had become so bewildered, he turned and dashed out of the kitchen.

After running for a good ten minutes, he stopped and found himself in the Room of Relaxation again. Every other member was there, including Xemnas and excluding Axel, and they all stared at him as if he were an intruder. Vexen blinked lightly, feeling very stupid at the moment. Xemnas let his head fall and he sighed out. "IV, is there a problem...?"

Vexen scratched his head, and he shook it afterwards. "No." The members continued looking at him. He looked each other them in the eye, then he walked over to his spot on the couch and sat down, crossing his legs. He sighed to himself as he normally would, and Lexaeus, who was next to him, patted him on the head. Vexen looked up at him for a long moment, then looked back down.

The door opened a little while later, and everyone turned to see that it was Axel. Vexen instantly put his head back down to try and hide from him. Axel walked up to the couch and stood behind where Vexen was sitting. He leaned down and placed a peck onto the top of his head, then stood back up straight. Everyone was dumbfounded. Vexen's face cringed in disbelief, and he stood up, watching Axel as he took a seat next to Demyx, who was smirking at him. Axel smirked back, and Vexen's hair lit up in flames. Vexen screamed and threw himself on the floor, rolling around crazily. Demyx began to cackle and Axel nearly died laughing.

Xemnas' mouth went slightly agape, and he glared at Axel, who was too busy laughing to pay any attention. Once the fire was out, Vexen stood, his hair luckily unharmed. He snarled daggers at the Furry of Dancing Flames, and wanted to snatch a gun arrow from Xigbar and go trigger happy on him until he was but a mere pile of nothingness particles blowing away in the wind until they disappeared forever. He almost grabbed Axel by the neck, but was stopped when Lexaeus snatched him back by his cloak. "Temper, temper, fogey..." Axel almost whispered loudly. He and Demyx were wagging their fingers, tsking. Vexen was so fed up. He desperately tried to get out of Lexaeus' grip, but his efforts were proving worthless.

"Axel... I have never loathed anyone so much in my life..." Vexen attempted to say through blind fury. Axel smirked evilly at him and turned away to Demyx, who could barely breathe from laughter. Vexen twisted out of Lexaeus' grip violently and stormed out. The senior members shook their heads again, but still didn't bother to say anything. Xemnas got up and walked out after him, sighing to himself.

Vexen walked down into his lab and sat in a corner, growling non-stop to himself. Xemnas walked down the lab and stood behind Vexen. "IV." Vexen sat there, not moving. Xemnas scratched the back of his head, and leaned a hand down to Vexen's head. "You have to gain some control. You've always been able to keep composure, why are you losing it now?"

Vexen stood and glared at his superior, who glared back. "It's not that easy to keep composure over something that's been happening for what seems like forever now, Superior." Xemnas sighed and turned. He walked up to the door of the lab and opened the door. He made a head motion indicating that Vexen should follow, and his subordinate did so.

They walked down the hall back into the Room of Relaxation, where everyone still was. Vexen began backing up until Xemnas grabbed him by his cloak and pulled him forward. Axel sat there, looking amused. Demyx was still holding back his laugh. Xemnas walked up to Axel and stared down at him. Axel smiled at him, and snapped his fingers, setting Vexen's cloak on fire. Vexen screeched and ran around, once more throwing himself on the floor and rolling around madly. Xemnas blinked and looked over to Vexen, who was still rolling.

Lexaeus pinched his nosebridge, shaking his head, and Zexion smacked his forehead. Vexen finally got his thought together and removed his flaming cloak and threw it on the floor, stepping the fire out. Axel was in pain from laughing now, and Demyx just sat there, laughing so hard you couldn't even tell he was laughing. Vexen tried not to disappoint his superior, so he sighed and picked up the little fabric that was left of his cloak, and he dropped it back down, looking to Xemnas. Xemnas walked to him and picked the totalled cloak up. "Give me a few weeks to get you a new cloak. For now, you'll have to wear an undershirt until I can either get you a new one or get this old one redone. Which one will happen, I'm not sure..."

Vexen sighed and looked at Axel, who was staring at him seemingly... suggestively. Vexen blinked, then turned and walked out to his room to try and find a clean undershirt for him to wear. He failed, so he took his hamper to the wash room and began throwing his shirts into the washing machine. Once they were all in, he added the bleach, fabric softener, and everything else, then started it up. He turned and immediately wanted to die. Axel.

"What, VIII?!" Vexen didn't have time for this. Axel walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Vexen's abs, looking up into his eyes. Vexen's face glowed red in anger and he slowly moved his hands down to remove Axel's arms from his person. "Stop it. I don't know why you're being so freakish around me, but it needs to stop."

"Why, Vexie?" Vexen cringed, then pushed him back. Axel didn't give up however, and hugged him again. "You have a killer body, Vexen." This was getting nowhere. Vexen pushed Axel away one more time and took off. Axel giggled and snapped his fingers. A hole appeared in the floor and Vexen couldn't stop in time to avoid it. He hit the bottom with a thump and Axel appeared at the entrance, giggling again.

"Axel, what is wrong with you?!"

Axel stood back up, cracking his back. "Look. Vexen, I keeping you in this hole so that you will miss the next few meetings. Xemnas said they were important, so I have to make sure you aren't at any of them. When he asks, I'll tell him that you just decided not to show up. What an incompetent elder you are... tsk, tsk, tsk." Vexen tried to teleport, but couldn't. "Oh, don't try that, baby, it won't work."

Vexen was getting fed up, until he became confused again. _"Did he just... call me "baby"?!" _Axel turned and walked off. Vexen stood there, looking up. "Axel! Get back here and let me out!" But, the pyro was gone.

During the meeting, Xemnas looked around for Vexen, but couldn't find him. "...Where is Vexen?" Everyone except Axel looked around, Demyx looking to Axel, who smirked evilly to him. Demyx nearly giggled, but held it in as best he could. Xemnas shot a knowing glare to Axel, knowing good well that Axel had something to do with Vexen's absence.

"Well, don't look at me, Superior," Axel said as calmly as he could, removing the amusement from his voice. "I don't know where Vexen is." Xemnas sighed angrily, keeping himself in check. He stopped the meeting early, handing out informational paperwork to everyone.

"I suggest you all read these, since they will come in handy. And, can someone give one to Vexen should you find him?" Everyone nodded, and they all received an extra copy so that whoever found Vexen first could give him one. As they all left, Axel and Demyx were chuckling to each other about Vexen. Axel made sure that the coast was clear, then him and Demyx ran through the castle to where Vexen was now laying inside of.

Demyx looked down into the hole. "Ax, where's Vexie?" Axel looked around, then spotted Vexen away from the entrance and pointed to him, smirking. Demyx smirked stupidly and jumped down into the hole, motioning Axel, who jumped right after him.

Vexen was sleeping on a bed that he'd found. It was a nice bed, and actually, a very nice room. Vexen had no idea why there was such a beautiful room under the floor, but he didn't complain at the moment. Axel walked up to Vexen brushed back a few of his golden locks, smiling. Demyx walked over to the other side of Vexen and leaned down, kissing his cheek. "Demyx!" Axel whispered loudly. "You can't be greedy."

Both of them laid down in the bed, each on either side of Vexen, who was still sound asleep. Demyx carefully moved Vexen's arm and put it around his waist, and Axel moved Vexen's other arm and set it around his waist. They both smiled to each other and closed their eyes, laying their heads on Vexen's shoulders.

About an hour later, Vexen opened his eyes and noticed the added weight on his forearms. He looked on both sides and screamed. Axel and Demyx shot up, both blushing madly. Vexen flipped out of the bed and glared at the two. They both smiled back, Demyx becoming bashful. "What was that all about?!" Vexen squealed, his face turning red in anger again, though slightly blushing.

Demyx giggled and Axel stepped up to Vexen, looking up at him. Vexen backed away, and Axel stepped forward again. "You haven't figured it out yet, senior? Your so smart, yet didn't know..."

"Didn't. Know. What?" Vexen was seriously confused, but was not jumping to any conclusions.

"We love you, Vexie!" Demyx yelled happily, clasping his hands together. Axel glared to him, and Demyx stared stupidly back at him. "What?"

"You weren't suppose to tell him that." Demyx sucked his mouth in, feeling guilty. Vexen twitched.

"B-both of you...?" Axel turned back to him and nodded faintly. Vexen stood there, dumbstruck, his mouth open. Demyx took advantage of this and ran up to Vexen, sticking his tongue into his mouth and kissing him. Vexen tightly grasped Demyx's hips and threw him back, running. Axel smirked and ran after him, tackling him to the ground. "Leave me alone, both of you!"

Axel smiled and stood up, Vexen quickly getting up. Demyx grabbed Vexen's arm, hugging it. "Please stay, Vexie... this is me and Axel's room. We... want you to stay the night with us." Vexen pulled away and walked up to where the entrance was.

"I want to leave. I have experiments I have to get done." Axel snarled and walked up to Vexen again, grabbing his side.

"Why can't you do them some other time?"

"Xemnas wants me to get them done soon. As in, tonight." Demyx looked to Axel, who looked back, and they both sighed. They simultaneously put their hands in the air, and a staircase appeared. Vexen went up, Demyx and Axel watching him go sadly.

When Vexen reached his lab, he sat down at his desk and began typing on his computer. He felt a presence in the room, and turned to see Zexion staring at him. Vexen smiled and turned back to his work, and Zexion walked up to him, sitting next to him. "I happened to overhear the conversation between you, Axel, and Demyx. I never would have guessed."

"You were hanging around the hole? And neither would I."

"Yeah, I saw it before and heard you screaming, but I had no way to get you out, so I didn't bother trying. Sorry."

Vexen chuckled slightly. "It's alright, Zexion. Well... what should I do?"

"I... honesly couldn't help you there. I seriously never would even think to guess that they were crushing on you." Zexion rubbed his head lightly, then looked around. "You should try talking to them at dinner or something. Somewhere where there's witnesses, then they won't try anything silly."

Vexen thought about it for a moment, then nodded to himself. "You have a point. Okay, I'll try that."

A while later, Vexen walked into the kitchen and sat down, Lexaeus next to him. "Hey, Vexen."

"Hi, Lexaeus. I'm working on something right now, so you must stay here with me the whole time."

Lexaeus looked at the scientist for a moment, not getting it, but nodded. "Um, okay?"

Axel walked in with Demyx waltzing behind him and they both saw the one empty seat next to Vexen and charged. They tackled each other all over the place until Demyx finally got the seat. Axel scowled and walked over to Lexaeus. "Lexaeus, may I have this seat? Please?"

Lexaeus glared over to him, then looked to Vexen, who faintly nodded. Lexaeus then stood and walked over to the other side of the table and sat across from the three. Axel sat down quickly next to Vexen and smirked. The other members came in, going to a table and sitting down and beginning to talk to each other. Zexion sat next to Lexaeus, grinning when he received glares from VIII and IX.

While they waited for the food, Zexion made a motion to Vexen, and Vexen scratched his head lightly, not quite knowing where to start. So, Demyx took the initiative and wrapped his arms around his neck and swayed back and forth, giggling. Axel smiled at Vexen, waiting for him to talk.

Lexaeus looked to the two, then slowly turned his head to Zexion, who leaned in his ear and told him everything. Lexaeus stared for a long, long moment, then turned to Vexen, who had his head down in his palms. "I know, Lexaeus... I know."

Demyx and Axel both grinned and leaned over, simultaneously kissing Vexen on his cheeks. Zexion nearly spit out his water and started laughing, but he held it in and covered his mouth. Vexen glared strongly at him, desperately wanting the food to come out. Demyx grabbed one of Vexen's hands and linked fingers together, giggling again, "Hey, Vexie, can we hang out after this? Me and Axel would _love_ to share some _things_ with you..."

This time, Zexion did spit his water out, and chuckled under his breath. Lexaeus smashed his face into the table, trying not to laugh out loud. Vexen pulled his arm away from Demyx and pushed Axel back. "You two, I have things to do. I don't have time to 'hang out'." The announcement for the finished food was called, and Vexen, along with everyone else, got up and dashed.

Vexen quickly retrieved his food and sat down, Lexaues and Zexion already back as well. "You see?!" Vexen yelled angrily. "I don't know where this randomocity came from!"

"Maybe that's why they've been such nuisances to you lately. Their way of showing their affection." Lexaeus said, nodding to himself. Demyx and Axel scurried back and sat down, both smiling to Vexen. Vexen began to eat, trying not to look at either of the young ones.

Zexion and Lexaeus smiled to each other. After eating was concluded, Vexen stood and walked out. He walked back down to his lab and took out a test tube. He calculated some things to himself, then began pouring. Demyx was behind him however, and he didn't notice him. As Vexen was pouring, Demyx tapped him on the shoulder. This caught Vexen off guard, causing him to pour all of the formula into a chemical. It bubbled and was about to explode. Vexen panicked and wrapped his arms quickly around Demyx and leaped out of the way of the hazardous result.

After the explosion, Vexen and Demyx were curled in a corner of the lab. Vexen blinked lightly and lifted his head up. "Are you okay, IX?"

Demyx, who was blushing deeply, spoke softly, "Yes..." Vexen had Demyx tight in his arms, Demyx's hands against their chests. Vexen let go of Demyx and stood up. He walked over to his now destroyed lab table and sighed. Demyx walked over to him and patted his lower back. "I'm... sorry, Vexie. I didn't mean for you to blow up your lab table..."

"It's okay, IX. I have a lot more. I'll just get another one out later, once I clean this up."

"Can I help?" Demyx asked. Vexen turned to him, then looked down.

"No, that's okay. I can do this on my own." Vexen turned and walked out of his lab and into the Room of Relaxation. The moment he got there, his hair was up in flames again. Vexen threw himself on the floor once more, rolling around and yelling. Once the fire was put out, he stood, looking around for the annoying pyro. Axel stepped out from behind the couch and stared up and Vexen, who growled back.

Axel scowled at him and grasped his butt, yelling out, "How dare you!"

Vexen blinked and backed away, until he was tackled to the ground. "What are you talking about, VIII?!"

"You're suppose to be mine! I caused the explosion of that crap you were mixing to see your response! It was nowhere near what it was suppose to be..." Vexen threw Axel off of him and snarled. Axel swung at him, and Vexen ducked out of the way in time and grabbed Axel's wrist, stopping him.

"Axel, I was never yours!" Vexen yelled, holding onto the small wrist tightly. Axel's face now rivaled his radiant hair as he flared, flames flying everywhere. "I could never imagine having feelings for you, so don't ever get your hopes up!"

The last sentence: a big mistake. The floor around Axel began to melt as the man lost his mind completely. Fireballs began shooting themselves towards Vexen, who summoned his shield. He began fending them off and had to for a long time (he was barracaded in by a firewall) until all the other members came rushing in.

Everyone was immediately on alert when they saw Axel, Demyx especially. He gasped loudly and summoned his sitar, stringing in a few notes to water down part of the firewall to allow the others in. Axel sharply turned to see the other members in the firewall, all ready to attack. Axel roared out and sent chakrams flying at them. As he did this, he left himself vulnerable, which Vexen took to his advantage and stopped him by freezing his firewall, chakrams, arms, and legs.

Axel's frozen chakrams dropped to the ground and Axel was stuck in place, his face still flaring, but the ice too strong for him to melt. Vexen sighed and dropped onto one of his knees, panting. Xaldin and Lexaeus ran up to the half-frozen pyro and grabbed him to keep him earthed. He was forced to calm down, and his face returned to its normal color, the frozen firewall broke, and his chakrams disappeared. "Vexen..." he spoke faintly.

Everyone looked over to Vexen, who was still on one knee, and his face softened a little. "Axel..."

"I'll kill you!" Axel shouted as his face almost flared again. Lexaeus tightened his grip on the littler man and he squealed in pain, sighing. They teleported him away, the glare from him almost burning into Vexen before he was completely engulfed in darkness. The others looked to Vexen, who stood up and teleported away, too embarrassed to look up.

Back down in his lab, he worked at washing at the blown up lab table, his facial expression still cringed from earlier. However this time, he remembered that there was a meeting, and he began up to it a bit early. As he walked, something whacked him in the face. When he regained composure and looked, it was a sign. "Don't pass if you're currently going through menopause. You hear me, Vexen?!"

Vexen's eyes widened in disbelief and he pounded at the sign. "Who wrote that?!" But, as if he didn't have a decent clue already. He wasn't giving up and being late this time, not when he had such a wonderful headstart. So, he ignored it and walked around, going to the meeting room to sit in his seat, taking pride in the fact that he was the first one there for the first time ever. He smiled triumphantly to himself and relaxed in his chair, getting to relax. He closed his eyes for a little while and turned sideways in his seat to be a little more comfortable.

His comfort didn't last long however, because the angry pyro appeared on top of him, straddling him down. "Hey, _baby_," he spoke angrily, accentuating 'baby.' Vexen's eyes shot open, and he looked to the side, sighing agitatedly. Axel's features immediately morphed from mad to sad and he stayed put atop Vexen and he placed his hands on his shoulders. "How has your day been?"

"Don't talk to me, VIII. Just find your way to your seat, across the room. Where Nothing Gathers is no place for such behavior, and I especially will not be involved," Vexen stated, his blood beginning to boil once more. The younger man leaned forward to kiss the scientist, but was stopped by a strong hand against his mouth. "Don't kiss me. I've already told me, you have no chance with me, so stop trying."

Axel's mouth instantly bore teeth at this, and he slapped Vexen in the face and was retaliated by a hand tightly on his throat. He was very angry, so Vexen wasn't about to scare him in any way. "I fucking hate you, you dumb, old bitch."

Vexen frowned strongly, his grip not loosening. "If you hate me so much, why don't you do me a favor and go to _your_ seat on the other side of the room. Do that for the old 'b,' yes?" Axel stayed put, highly unamused by Vexen's little joke.

"You act like I'm nothing but a joke, Vexen."

"Yes, I do." Axel growled and summoned a chakram, placing a blade to Vexen's throat, poking at it hazardously. Vexen's eyes widened in fear, gulping heavily and breathing out of order. "You wouldn't dare, VIII." Axel simply licked his lips in response, leaning forward and taking one of Vexen's earlobes into his mouth. Vexen's face contorted and he pushed him away. "Stop that, it's disgusting."

"Oh, but you didn't have a problem with Demyx in your arms, did you, you stupid pedophile," Axel sassed, slowly beginning to grind against the academic.

Vexen summoned ice and held it threateningly at Axel's face. "I was simply saving him from your disaster, I have no feelings for him nor for you, Axel. Now, go to your seat before I have to hurt you."

Axel licked his lips again, purring quietly, "Hurt me all you want, baby, I'm yours." Vexen screamed and finally shoved Axel off of him, who had to teleport to his seat to avoid falling to a horrible fate. In his seat, which was unfortunately directly across from the Chilly Academic, he crossed his legs and removed a glove, licking a finger before putting it into his mouth. Vexen had to look away to avoid becoming nauseous, and he saw other members beginning to file in, much to his relief.

He looked back to Axel, who had regloved his hand and was now looking the way he normally did, with his legs spread, his back against the chair, and his arms lazily crossed against his chest. When all other members were seated, Demyx was staring at Vexen, who didn't bother to look up anymore, for everytime that he did, he regretted what he saw. Xemnas hadn't appeared yet, so everyone was just conversing with each other while they waited.

"Hey Axel, are you mad at me...? I mean, I didn't do anything with him, I swear," Demyx said, fidgeting with his sleeve. Axel turned to him and smirked, then shook his head. Demyx perked up and smiled widely, clapping his hands. "So, what should we do with Vexie tonight?"

Axel turned to Vexen, a hot look appearing on his face. "Don't worry about it, you'll find out." With that being said, Xemnas finally appeared and sighed heavily, taking on Vexen's position at the moment.

"I'm terribly sorry, Organization. I had a couple things to take care of before I came, I didn't expect them to take so long." He looked at all the members, especially to Vexen, then he smiled. "You seem very well, Vexen. I'm glad to see improvement." Vexen looked to him, then nodded. Demyx looked bashfully to him, giggling, and Vexen caught this, frowning deeply.

"Now, we're having an issue with the Keyblade master. Him and his friends are obviously confused little creatures, and they're not finding their way like I'd intended. I'm not asking any of you to do anything, but Vexen," he said, looking to Vexen, who lifted his head to look back. "I need you to make sure that Trickmaster is ready to go in Wonderland when he arrives there. If it's powerful enough to weaken him off, we'll be well off." Vexen nodded in acknowledgement, glad to have something to do tonight.

Xemnas rambled on more about other matters in the Organization, Vexen making it his best interest not to listen. He'd gotten his assignment, so he found no other reason to care what more he talked about.

Once he'd concluded the meeting, other members began filing out, Vexen waltzing out, relatively content now. This contentment, however, didn't last long when his hand was grabbed by some unknown member. He turned to see who it was, and saw that it was Roxas. Vexen blinked, not understanding what was going on here, and he turned all the way around, removing his hand from Roxas' grasp. "How may I help you, XIII? And how was your mission?"

"Can I talk to you privately?" Roxas grabbed Vexen's hand again and led him away from the crowd, around the corner. Vexen stood there patiently, awaiting what Roxas had for him. Now, since the little adolescent was never a nuisance to Vexen, he didn't mind his presence. "So, I heard that Axel and Vexen told you about their little affections for you?" A nod from the other. "Well... um."

Vexen's eyes widened, because he practically knew what was about to come from the keyblade wielder's mouth. "Roxas."

"I'm sorry! I was going to tell you before they did, but Demyx spilled it before I could even see you. Please don't hate me, Vexen." Vexen leaned a hand out, petting Roxas' hair.

"I don't hate you, XIII. I'd rather have heard that than the confession from the other two anyday. Of course, it adds a little more to my life, but if it'll make you feel any better, I wouldn't mind you hanging around if you ever felt like it." Roxas' face lightened up, and he smiled lightly, beginning to blush.

Axel and Demyx happened to be watching from around the corner, and Axel steamed while Demyx silently began sobbing. "How could Roxie do that...? We agreed to all share him, how could he suddenly betray us like that?!" Axel nodded in agreement, and he got back against the wall as the two came walking by. Axel reached out and snatched Roxas back, glaring at him.

"What the hell was that?! We agreed to share him, how dare you betray us."

Roxas smirked possessively at this, causing the other two to look at him with anger and shock. "Axel, Demyx... He obviously doesn't like either of you, so why don't you just give up then?"

Axel had to grab Demyx, as he was about to lunge at the younger male. "How could you?! He never said that he liked you either! You're just being stuck up because he said that he doesn't mind your company. Before, we stuck together!" Demyx snarled, then opened a corridor and went off, completely pissed. Axel sighed, then looked to Roxas, who still had to triumphant look on his face.

"Well, damn, Roxas. Just don't expect to get very far alone while I'm still around," Axel stated, chuckling and obviously amused. Roxas' face puckered at him, then he disappeared away. Axel sighed, rubbing his face, then teleporting away as well.

XxX

Vexen sat quietly in his office, his thoughts too scrambled for him to decently succeed at doing anything. He remembered that Xemnas had wanted him to make sure that the Trickmaster was ready for Sora, so he figured that he'd better set to it before the keyblade master arrived at Wonderland. It was a good little challenge for him because such a big Heartless takes lots of work to perfect, and he'd already been working on it for a long time, so he was ready to conclude his labor.

He slowly walked to one of his bigger lab tables, which had a blanket over it. He removed the blanket, revealing a miniature version of the Trickmaster, which had been cropped in order for easy access. Just as he laid a hand on it, there came a voice that almost made him cringe, "Hey, Vexen. Need some help?"

Vexen looked up to the speaker, who appeared to be Roxas again. He figured it wasn't Demyx, since he'd failed to produce the little pet name 'Vexie' that seemed to stick on him for so long. With Axel, the greeting probably would have been a lot messier... in terms he'd rather never discuss. He looked over to the boy and tilted his head, almost to the brink of smiling, but not wanting to. "Hello, XIII. Actually, I don't need any help, but you may come down and make yourself comfortable, if you wish."

Roxas immediately took this offer and zoomed down the stairs, taking a seat upon one of Vexen's loveseats. He sat back against it, looking around, then to Vexen, who was working whole-heartedly. He folded his hands and shyly placed them in his lap, talking as quietly as he could while still being heard, "Vexen...?" The scientist looked up. "Could you help me with the Keyblade when you're done? I-I mean, i-if you aren't busy later tonight, y-you know." He was getting stared at, and he began to blush and fidget, awaiting an answer.

"I could try, XIII, but I'm very inexperienced with such myself."

"That's okay! I just need any help I can get right now, so I'm sure you could be of great help to me." Vexen nodded, then looked back down at the now finished Heartless. Roxas got off the seat and walked over to him, looking down at the Heartless. "Deja vu?"

"You've seen him before. But, I've remastered him to put up a much better fight against Sora. Now, I need someone who's going to Wonderland today to take this with them... do you know who's going over there?"

Roxas looked at him, then went into thought, trying to think of someone. "Um, I think Ax... el... is." His brain stopped and nearly imploded. He didn't want Axel anywhere near Vexen, and he knew Vexen wished the same. But, it was for the Organization, so he sighed, scratching his head. Vexen's hands suddenly slammed into the lab desk, and he mentally cursed to himself. Roxas grabbed his arm, looking into his eyes when he'd looked back. "I'm sorry, Vexen."

"No need for apologizing, XIII. I need to get this Heartless going, so I'll just have to ask him." Vexen reached into his pocket, removing his cell phone and dialed Axel's number. Without even getting an answer, Axel was already inside the lab and waltzing down to him. Vexen rolled his eyes in dismemberment, then he relocked his phone (which was a Blackberry Pearl) and placed it back in his pocket.

Axel took no time to push Roxas away and stood next to him, running a hand delicately up his arm, squeezing his forearm when he'd come into some muscle. "What can I do for you, baby?"

Vexen shuddered at the nickname as he'd always, but he scratched his arm and tilted his head towards the Trickmaster. "Can you deliver Trickmaster to Wonderland when you go over there? It needs to be there as soon as possible, and you seem to be the only person going there." Axel turned to the Trickmaster, looking at it for a long moment, somehow managing to scoot closer to Vexen until he was literally under him, their bodies against each other. Vexen didn't notice because he was looking at his finished product, but Roxas was sure to frown.

When Vexen'd finally noticed how close the two had become, he stepped back, cricking his mouth in disgust. Axel smirked to him, his face becoming flushed again. He touched the Trickmaster, running his hand over it. "Axel, take your hand off of it! Vexen didn't ask you to touch it!" Axel looked up at the offending member, his eyes shooting daggers to him. Vexen placed a hand to Axel's side and slowly pushed him away, though Axel enjoyed way more than he was intended to.

"He's right, VIII. I don't appreciate you touching this Heartless, the wrong handling can break it apart, and you know that I'll fuck you up if you do." Vexen immediately regretted his choice of words, and he smacked his forhead.

He was about to counter this himself, but was a little too late. "Fuck me up, huh?" Axel licked his lips, a hand slivering to Vexen's crotch and ghosting over it before groping it harshly. "Where, on your lab table, on the dining table, in my room?" Axel was obviously taking the wrong meaning on purpose, and Roxas took no time to growl in showing his disgust. However, Vexen actually chuckled, catching both of the younger members by surprise.

He continued chuckling, looking to Trickmaster, then up to Axel, who had an odd gleam in his eyes. Vexen started chuckling more, then took a hand a brushed a finger under Axel's chin, making him blush. "You really are one hell of a Nobody, Axel," he stated quietly, brushing his thumb across his cheek. It seemed as though Axel had become stuck to Vexen's finger because he followed his touch , trying to keep contact for all that he could.

Vexen removed his finger and turned back to the Heartless lying motionless in front of him, then he turned back to Axel, who looked at him with the most affectionate look known to Nobody. Vexen smirked back to him, thinking to use this little 'puppy love' to his advantage. Axel delicately grabbed the Trickmaster and opened a corridor, turning back to the scientist. "I'll deliver this for you right now."

"When you get there, just set it down in the giant tea room wherever you'd like. When Sora arrives, his Keyblade will activate it, so there's no need for you to do anything but to put it in place. Please, don't mess this up, or the Superior will be pissed with me beyond repair."

Axel smiled to him, then leaned up, pecking him on the lips before turning to the corridor and walking into it. "Don't worry, Vexen, I won't let you down." And he was engulfed in the darkness.

"You're using him, Vexen? How bad," Roxas commented, chuckling out loud. Vexen turned to him, and placed his finger to his lips. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. His pain is my gain." And Roxas disappeared as well. Vexen watched the little one go, and laughed to himself.

"I never would have thought, these little children are so scandalous," he laughed, a wild smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

XxX

It was really early in the morning the next day, yet Vexen couldn't sleep. He sat on his bed, paging through a manual he had found. Since he wasn't tired, he needed something to do, so he'd found an old box with stuff in it that he'd obtained when he was Even. To his surprise, there was a knock at the door. The scientist blinked, then turned his head to the door, where a soft knocking came again. _"Who would be out and about at this hour? It's only about 3:30 am,"_ he thought to himself. He stood from his bed and slowly made his way to the door. He lifted the lock and opened the door, finding a hooded figure on the other side. The figure pushed himself in and turned back to Vexen, who was blinking in confusion. "Pardon me?"

The hooded figure took down the hood, to reveal that it was Demyx. Vexen stepped out of his room to take a look around for either Axel or Roxas, but with no sign of either, he walked back in and closed the door behind him. Demyx smiled happily to him, twiddling his fingers nervously around each other. "Hey Vexie, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I should be asking you that. Children need their rest, don't they?" Demyx giggled and wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck, on his tip-toes. Vexen stuck his hands in his pocket, keeping his regular, tired look. "What are you here for, IX?"

Demyx pulled back and planted a wet one on the scientist before he pulled back, nearly making the nocturne lose balance and fall over. "I just wanted to see you, Vexie. I mean, I'm not tired anymore, and have no one else to hang out with," he said quietly, twiddling with his fingers again. "If you're busy, I can leave... if you'd like."

Vexen rubbed his eye, then shook his head. "You can stay if you wish, Demyx. If you get tired, you have to go back to your room. I'm not supplying my bed to you." Demyx smiled widely to the older one, nodding crazily and waltzing to his bed and throwing himself upon it. Vexen walked back inside and sat on the other side of his bed, grabbing the manual that he'd had previously.

"What are you reading, Vexie?" Demyx sat up and scooted close to Vexen, hugging his arm and leaning his head on his shoulder. Vexen became rather uncomfortable with this gesture, so he slowly shook his shoulder, indicating Demyx to back away. However, the Melodious Nocturne decided to ignore this and continued to hang on to him. "Hey, that actually looks like the manual that Xigbar mentioned a while ago. He was looking for it, you should hand it to him."

Vexen turned the page, then looked to Demyx, who in turn looked up at him. "IX, you aren't getting tired?" Demyx giggled and shook his head, then leaned his head on Vexen's shoulder, and coincidentally, he fell asleep a couple minutes later. Vexen's eye twitched in annoyance, but he wasn't willing to go out of his room at this hour, so he set the manual down and lifted the light boy and laid him down on his couch. "I should have known. Little boys never know they're tired until they're asleep." He shook his head, then walked back to his bed and sat back down. He realized that he didn't feel like reading the manual anymore, so he folded the page down and sat it down by his lamp. "We have a meeting later, I should probably get some sleep." Then he turned the light off and went back to sleep, Demyx still on the couch, out like a light.

XxX

A few hours later, at about 7:00, the door was thrown open, and in stepped Axel, who wasn't too happy with the sight in front of him. "A sleepover and I wasn't invited?! How rude, Vexen. How rude." Vexen opened his eyes to the ugly-sounding alarm clock which was the pyro, then he turned to see Demyx still asleep on his couch. Axel walked to the musician and flicked his head, making him wake up suddenly and sit up. "Good morning, Dem."

Demyx looked around, then to Axel, and instantly knew that he must've been highly unpleased. "I'm sorry! I got bored last night, I needed to talk to someone! You weren't awake, and I saw Vexie's light on, so I visited him. I didn't plan to fall asleep here, honest!" Axel looked to him, then turned to Vexen, who'd sat up and was glaring at him groggily. Demyx stood up and rubbed his eye, then fearfully teleported away when he'd gotten a death glare from the red-headed man again.

Axel made his way to Vexen's bed now, an awkward look on his face. "Oh, _baby_. How did you sleep last night?" Vexen wasn't content with answering the man, so he didn't. Instead, he turned to get out of his bed, then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Axel chuckled, knowing he would do something of the sort, so he merely took a seat on Vexen's bed and laid down, enjoying the lovely smell that was Vexen. He closed his eyes, taking soft sniffs on Vexen's pillow, grasping it lightly and smiling.

When Vexen came out of his bathroom, he looked, puzzled, to the sniffing pyro. He rolled his eyes and walked to a drawer, grabbing his undershirt and putting on his pants. Xemnas still hadn't gotten a chance to come up with a new cloak for him yet, so he was still stuck with alternatives. The temperature was normally quite cool, but Vexen was okay with it, his element being ice after all. When he was dressed, he turned the pyro, his face crossing a little. "VIII, how did the Trickmaster settle yesterday?"

Axel sat up and scratched the back of his head, then laid back down, cuddling with one of Vexen's other pillows. "It sat well... I had no issues." He looked to Vexen, who had turned away and was fixing his hair. "Hey, uh, Vex?"

"No," came the simple answer from the uninterested man.

Axel pouted and sat up again, scratching his head. "You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Nor do I care."

Axel pouted heavily, then stood up and walked over and poked the man in the side, and chuckled when he jumped. "Geez, baby, you're so jumpy all the time." He laid his hands upon Vexen's broad shoulders, and massaged them gently. "You need to settle down for a while."

As an instant reflex, Vexen shook him off and turned to him, growling lightly. "Just be glad I haven't kicked you out of my room yet, boy. But I don't enjoy you violating me."

"But I'd enjoy you violating me," Axel purred, a smuggy smirk appearing on his face. Vexen twitched in disturbance, then pulled the boy with him as he went out of his room and locked it.

"Okay, Axel. You've had your fun, now get going. I have some work to get done, and don't need you around me at all today, so have enjoyment elsewhere." He turned to walk away and Axel trotted right behind him. Vexen stopped and turned to the redhead, who'd pasted a dumb smirk on his face, and folded his hands together in front of him. "Go away," Vexen commanded boldly, his face beginning to change colors again. Axel continued smiling, and when Vexen began walking again, he was behind him. This time, however, Vexen just kept walking, deciding to pay no mind to the other.

He reached his lab and turned to tell Axel to go away again, but was shocked by the sight. Instead of just Axel, now all three had come. He pinched his nosebridge, growling to himself. "Hi, Vexie," Demyx squealed, running up and embracing him tightly. Roxas, the smarter of the group, simply blushed and waved. Vexen pried the musician off of him and threw him back, then stared at the three with uneasiness.

"You three, go back to wherever. I'm working down here in the basement now, I don't want any distractions again, lest what happened to IX be reenacted. I don't want that happening again, so goodbye." And with that, Vexen slipped through the door and shut it, locking it behind him.

"Did you hear that?! He doesn't want us to get hurt... he cares about us," Axel spoke quietly, twiddling his fingers bashfully and smiling. The other two cheered and ran down the hall, Axel joining them a moment later.

XxX

Vexen made his way down the stairs to the basement, and was greeted by the two other bottom dwellers, Zexion and Lexaeus. He nodded to the two, who both smirked back. "...What?"

"We heard that little conversation upstairs, Vexen," Zexion began. "I see you've still got your fanclub, eh?" He laughed at this, and Lexaeus patted his head, his smirk growing.

"Vexen, you should be glad. I mean, who else is appreciated enough to have three little young fangirls to follow them around and do their bidding? You could be in luxury while they do all your work."

"Lexaeus, that was the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say. Yet, I admit that the title 'fangirl' is very appropriate for each one." Vexen scratched his head, then turned to his lab table in a far corner of the room and went to it, sitting down on the lab chair and turning to face a substance that had been simmering since last evening. He poked at the substance, then sighed to himself, getting a look from the other two.

"Something wrong," Zexion began. "You don't seem very enthusiastic today." All he got as response was a glare.

XxX

"Axel? Axel," came a hoarse cry, the owner dashing around the upstairs floor like a madman.

Axel appeared from the kitchen, looking quizically at the screamer. "What, Demyx?" Demyx tripped and fell over when he was startled by the answer. He stood up and brushed himself off, his face twisted into a worried look. Axel continued looking at the boy, his face still showing confusion. "What?!"

Demyx slapped him hard on the arm, then squealed and ran in circles before running straight into Roxas and knocking them both over. "I can't find my sitar!" Demyx grabbed Axel's collar and shook it madly, screaming all the while. "Do you realize that this is the end of my life?! I can't find it, I can't find it!"

"First off, we don't have 'lives,' Demyx. And second, you can summon it, so how could you possibly lose it?" Demyx stood there, hyperventilating, then a little light bulb went off in his head.

"Axel, that's it!" And with that being said, Demyx zoomed down the hallway, leaving the other two dazed and confused.

Demyx dashed down the hallways, turning left and running more before stopping at a door. He smirked happily, then opened it and flew down the stairs, tackling Vexen to the ground. Poor Vexen had no idea what just happened, so all he could do was lay there, waiting for something to click in his head. He slowly stood to his feet, looking at the temporarily motionless blonde on the floor. Vexen turned to Zexion and Lexaeus, who were turned away, trying desperately not to laugh. Zexion was failing miserably, but Lexaeus was holding up pretty well, letting out the occasional 'heh.'

Demyx got to his feet and squeed, tightly embracing Vexen's neck, making him stagger back. "Vexie, I lost my sitar! Please, can you help me find it?" Vexen threw the younger one off and brushed himself off.

"Demyx, you can summon weapons, how did you lose what you can summon?"

Demyx pouted, crossing his arm. "Axel said the same thing... but I summoned it, then lost it! Please, please help me find it, Vexie-poo?" Vexen sighed, and looked to his experiment, which continued to be contently simmering. He turned back to the desperate mulleter, then nodded.

"Okay, okay. I've got a little time, anything to make you go away," Vexen said quietly, twitching at the snickers he heard behind him. _"I'm seriously going to regret this later, but what better do I have to do right now...?"_ Demyx grinned widely, then grabbed Vexen's hand and rushed up and out of the basement floor.

"Okay, so I think I had it last in my room, so let's check there first." Vexen was barely moving, or listening, he was merely being dragged along the hallways, a look of irritation on his face. When they'd arrived at the boy's room, Demyx threw the door open and water came bursting out, drenching Vexen while Demyx had cautiously stepped to the side. Vexen spit out the water that had gotten in his mouth, and he glared to the the smiling adolescent to the side of him.

"Why was your room full of water...?"

"Not my room, my Nobodies. They must have been practicing in there when I left. Ah well, can't blame them for wanting to get stronger, eh?" When the scientist didn't respond, Demyx cleared his throat, then walked into his room, looking around. He motioned Vexen to follow, who reluctantly stepped in after him. "Hmm, they really seem to make a mess when they practice." Demyx turned and smiled, Vexen forcing a miserable smirk on his face as well. He walked in further, and was suddenly ambushed by five Dancers. He screamed and hit the ground face-first, and groaned loudly. Demyx gasped, then snapped his fingers. "Come on now, guys! Get off of him, now!"

The Dancer Nobodies stepped back, swaying around and doing little dances around Vexen, who was now getting explicitly agitated. "Demyx... what is the meaning of this?"

"I-I'm not sure... I didn't command to do that, I swear. Maybe they just like you... like I do," the younger Nobody said, his face beginning to flush. Vexen shook his head slowly, then turned to Demyx's bed, seeing something pointy in the distance. He walked to it and looked over, seeing a Dusk appear. Demyx's eyes widened, then he growled and sent a Dancer at it. "How dare Axel spy on me!"

"Why am I even here?!" Vexen began twitching in discomfort, then he turned for the door. Before he could get out, Samurais stopped him in his path. When Vexen turned, once more, he regretted it. Axel and Roxas had appeared as well, and with Demyx, they stood in front of him. "Please, I have work to get done. Just let me go!" Vexen was desperately begging to leave, but the three weren't having it just yet.

Roxas ran and grabbed Vexen, tossing him to the ground and two Samurais held him down by his arms. Axel got down and hovered above Vexen, an evil smirk appearing on his features. Vexen wasn't particularly in the mood for this, and without effort, flung the Samurais off of him and onto Axel and Roxas. Demyx leaped onto Vexen, taking him down again, smiling stupidly. Vexen's face began to literally glow with red anger, and he threw Demyx off as well, then summoned Freeze Pride, his shield. "I will take all of you down if you don't let me go right now." His voice was deep and remorseless, his eyes becoming a deeper shade of green.

The three other members stopped dead in their tracks, looking at the now angered academic. Axel took a step forward, glaring now at the older man, crossing his arm. "What's the sudden change for?"

"I will not be victim to your hormonal issues any longer. Let me go right now, or Hell will literally freeze over." There was that sudden deepness in Vexen's voice that scared both Demyx and Roxas, but did quite the contrary for Axel. He licked his lips at the abrupt hostility, for he loved it. He whispered something to Roxas, who snapped his Samurai away, and then Axel whispered something to Demyx, who snapped away his Dancers. Then, the all stepped to the sides, allowing passage to Demyx's door.

Vexen was suspicious at this, not because they had done it (well, partially so), but because of the look on Axel's face. He was obviously up to no good. However, Vexen had to get back down to his experiment before something went wrong, so he walked out, not bothering to look at the others. Demyx and Roxas both turned to the pyro, who's grin grew.

"Axel, what are you planning...?" Demyx poked the redhead, and he shuddered lightly when he'd felt that Axel's body temperature had risen significantly.

"Don't worry about it," Axel croaked out, then he walked out. Demyx and Roxas looked to each other in fear of what was going to happen, but they knew nothing, so there was nothing they could do at the moment.

Vexen was about to reach his lab when a call was made for a meeting. Vexen panicked because he couldn't get a headstart. So instead, he jetted down the hall, hoping to get there in time. Surprisingly, he got there just as the meeting began and he quickly teleported to his seat and sighed contently when he got a small smirk from Xemnas. "Just in time, IV."

About halfway through the meeting, Axel sent five fireballs flying at the Chilly Academic, who didn't see them coming and got his face scorched. The other members were immediately on alert when they saw this and Vexen roared in pain and clutched his face. Xemnas stopped talking and shot a deep glare at Axel, who was just smiling, looking as calm as he'd ever been. Axel caught the Superior's glare, then smirked again. "What's the deal with you, Superior?"

Vexen leaned to the side, clutching his face tightly, trying desperately to ease the pain. He looked to the pyro, who simply blew him a kiss and winked. Vexen wasn't having this anymore, and completely disregarded Xemnas' and Zexion's ideas discussed early and just wanted to kill Axel. He summoned Freeze Pride again and sent sharp icicles flying at the man, who melted them before they reached his face. Lexaeus jolted to the side, gripping Vexen and holding him at bay. "It's not worth it, Vexen, stop this now!"

Vexen was seeing way too much red to even care what Lexaeus said, and he continued sending icy projectiles all over the place, desperate to end the other's life. Axel continued melting them without actually moving a muscle, beginning to chuckle. Vexen was about to go over and physically destroy the younger man, but before he could move, he was sucked into a corridor and disappeared from Where Nothing Gathers. Everyone looked around, then to Xemnas' chair, and saw that he'd disappeared as well.

"Why can't you leave him alone, Axel," Luxord spoke quietly, flipping through a few cards he'd brought out from boredom. "He's done nothing to you, yet you torment him everyday."

Axel smirked to the Gambler of Fate, his fingers crossing. "You see, Lux, it's way too entertaining, so what more can I do but put him through Hell everyday?"

XxX

Vexen was slammed against the wall, his Superior holding him tightly to it. "Vexen, you have to stop this nonsense. As your Superior, I order that you stop this dumb fight and leave it alone." Vexen shuddered as Xemnas spoke, as his voice was deep and unforgiving. "IV, I've tried to be nice and respect your issues at first, but you're not taking my suggestions, so I'm going to end up dealing with this myself. Bottom line: stop before I take matters into my own hands, and that's the last thing you'll want!"

Xemnas stopped talking, and Vexen looked to the ground, looking defeated. Xemnas let him go, and Vexen dropped the ground, holding his face in his palms. He didn't speak for a long moment, just stayed on his knees with his face covered by his hands. Xemnas kneeled next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Vexen didn't look up, but spoke almost silently, "Superior, my sincerest apologies."

Xemnas rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Vexen, you've got to get over this. Really, it's not worth it anymore, nor was it ever. I know that VIII is a pain to you, but you mustn't give in. Honestly, that's the only way he'll stop, is if you stop showing your reactions." Vexen looked up to him, his eyes beginning to well up. Xemnas looked at him, placing on a sad face, frowning deeply. "Vexen..."

"No, I can't take it anymore, Superior. I want him to leave me alone, and the more he does it, the stronger my desire becomes. And the stronger my desire, the weaker my tolerance. Superior, please understand that I've tried so hard to ignore him, but I just can't." Vexen stood up, and Xemnas did as well, looking up at him.

He took a hand and placed it under Vexen's chin. "IV, you still have your memories. Surely you remember when there was an..." Xemnas stopped and looked down, then looked back up, his voice becoming slightly shaky. "Us."

It was like pouring salt into an open wound. Vexen winced at his Superior's final word, and he moved out of Xemnas' grasp, looking to the floor. "What does that have to do with anything here," Vexen whispered, his voice becoming shaky and inaudible as well, as he forcibly choked out such words.

"I know that you can get through things like this... you did before. Before we became Nobodies, when we were an item, you got picked on by Xigbar-- Braig a lot because he thought that you were just with me to get special treatment since I was leader. But you weren't bothered by him, and he did horrible things to you, almost worse than what Axel's doing now. And he did it all just because he liked you to, and was jealous. Why are you so troubled now with Axel?" Xemnas grabbed part of Vexen's hair and began toying with it, his frown returning.

"Superior, it isn't the same. Axel is crazy, and I have no one to fight for. Back then, I had you. Now I have nobody."

Xemnas moved the hand from Vexen's hair and placed his pointer finger on Vexen's chest. "You have you." Vexen looked down at Xemnas, who in turn looked up to him. "Vexen, they bother you, your outbursts ruin what's left of your pride. Fight for that pride... though we cannot _feel_, though we may not exist, we still... _are_. So, take care of what you have."

Vexen looked down again, then spoke softly, "I hate him. I can feel... feel hate for him. It's so strong, it gives me emotion. I want him to just leave, I have nothing left, Superior, you don't understand."

"Being with someone for four years, I think I would understand." Xemnas glared at Vexen, then walked over to his seat and sat down.

"Only four years, not enough to learn anything, Superior." Vexen glared back, his fists tightening.

"Hadn't we lost our hearts, I doubt that would have been the end of it."

Vexen walked to Xemnas' desk and sat down in the seat across from him, sighing and rubbing his eye. "Xemnas, why are you bringing our past relationship into this at all? We have no hearts anymore, we cannot love anymore, so it made no sense for us to stay together. That's the simplest way to put it, but that has nothing to do with Axel. We didn't even know the boy at the time, he had no influence whatsoever. He doesn't even know that you and I were a couple! Leave it alone, if all you're going to do is open old wounds and add to my stress, then I bid you goodbye." Vexen got up and turned to leave, but before he could, Xemnas had embraced him from behind. Vexen just stood there, he not having the 'heart' to push the other away. "Superior, please stop this. I must be going now, and you must conclude your meeting."

The Superior let go and went to the other side of Vexen and leaned up, kissing him gently. "Deal with Axel how you will, then. But, I can't have anything happening to you."

Vexen pulled away from Xemnas and walked around him to the door, not looking back but speaking to him, "Why so? You haven't the heart to care anyway." And he walked out. Xemnas watched him go, then sighed to himself before teleporting back to the meeting room, where everyone still sat, talking to each other. When they noticed his arrival, they all turned to him. Vexen soon appeared as well, his hood up and his head down.

Axel smiled when he'd seen the return of the scientist, and he scratched his head, turning to Xemnas to see a wholesome glare directed at him, which made him lightly shudder. Xemnas turned back to the Organization and began speaking some more, carrying on where he'd left off.

A little later, when the meeting was concluded, Vexen was first out and he ran straight down to the basement where his experiment was still contently simmering away. Vexen pulled the lid off of it and grabbed his spoon, stirring it around to make sure that it would stay happy overnight and not do anything he didn't want it to. When he'd finished with that, he stood and turned, seeing Axel standing there. "VIII."

"Babe." Axel walked around him and looked to the simmering substance, almost daring enough to touch it, but resisting. He turned to Vexen, who had a blank look on his face. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

Vexen snickered, then looked at the boy with odd curiosity. "Why do you want to know?"

"A date. Me and you." Vexen stared at him for a long time, before rubbing his eye again. Axel removed Vexen's hand and blew into his eye lightly, grinning oh-so-faintly. "How's about it, boo?"

"I have a previous engagement." Axel stared at him, his eyebrow cocking oddly.

He leaned up and looked at Vexen, his head tilting. "A previous engagement?" Axel walked around Vexen, standing in front of him and running a hand up his arm. "What might this be?"

"J-just... I have to focus on my work tomorrow, Axel. I've gotten too distracted the past couple days... I have to work now, get some things done for Xemnas." Vexen stepped out of Axel's way, walked up to him again and looked into his eyes, smirking slightly.

"Things? Well, you know, I can get 'things' done for you." Vexen had no idea where Axel caught this meaning from, and he backed away, backing into someone, who wrapped their arms around his midsection. Vexen turned to see Demyx smiling and Roxas behind Demyx, supporting him. Axel leaned down until he was eye level with Vexen's pant zipper, and he began to unzip him with his teeth.

Vexen tried hard to get away, but the hold on him was unbelievably strong. He couldn't escape, and was about to give in, until a portal appeared and out stepped Xemnas, whose eyes bore deep into the sight before him. "This is a little inappropriate of my members, isn't this," he growled, his hands tightening behind his back. Axel pulled back immediately, and Demyx and Roxas let Vexen go before stepping back. Xemnas looked at the three, who were staring at him in fear, and to Vexen, whose face was flushed as he zipped his pants. "You three, leave right now."

Demyx and Roxas immediately teleported away, and Axel glared to Xemnas, then to Vexen, then went away as well. Vexen looked to Xemnas, who was next to him with his arms crossed. "You seem to be dealing with this very well."

"Shut up."

Xemnas chuckled, his arms tightening around his chest. "Oh, Vexen. Are you even going to deal with this? Or just continue to let them abuse you until _I_ do something about it?" Xemnas grabbed Vexen's hand and his smirk turned to a grin. "You need your Superior to take care of you? To deal with all of your problems to keep you stress-free, hm?"

"Don't mock me." Vexen snatched his hand away, his mouth cricking. "I'm supposed to be able to trust you, Superior. All you're doing is mocking me like the rest of them. You're a horrible leader."

Xemnas' eyes turned sharp and he cracked a knuckled, his nostrils almost flaring. "I'm a bad leader? I'm trying to help you, IV. I don't even get how those three have feelings for you, but regardless. You have to let me help, since you're obviously not doing anything yourself. I am the Superior of Organization XIII, and we're all supposed to be working together, not going against each other like a bunch of dumbasses. Please, let me help you... trust me like you once did."

Vexen grabbed Xemnas' shoulders and looked him dead in the eye, his teeth gritting inside his mouth. "Xemnas, you don't understand. I don't have feelings, I can't trust you. The only thing I remember is what it was like to be in love with you!" Vexen stopped himself, and he leaned in, kissing Xemnas fully, embracing him tightly. Xemnas was caught off guard by this, but pushed Vexen away, turning away quickly.

"Look, you have problems to deal with right now. 'We' are out of the questions. We have no feelings, we cannot love, so don't do something like that."

"You did it too... earlier, remember?" Xemnas snarled at Vexen, then opened a corridor and got halfway through it before turning back to the silent scientist, and his eyes were deep.

"Vexen, I don't fake any emotions, unlike the rest of you all. I only believe in anger and sorrow, yet I cannot feel them either, no matter what misery befalls us. Deal with your problem, Vexen, but from now on, I'm going to stay out of it." Xemnas teleported away, his face showing an odd amount of emotion, a look very taboo of him.

Vexen slowly walked to his experiment and sat down at it, watching it simmer around happily as it'd been doing. "Now Xemnas, you understand... rehabilitating the past will only prove to be painful, to the extent that we can comprehend." The substance bubbled lightly, then whirlpooled a bit, then calmed back to a gentle simmer, where it would be for the rest of the night.

"I have no feelings, yet I still hurt so much... you have no feelings either, yet you seem so happy, just boiling away."

_"Why?"_


End file.
